And A Hundred Million Suns And Stars
by Madame Poulain
Summary: —¿Es papi, mamá?— Le señala al hombre dentro de la estampilla y que le sostiene la mano— y el corazón en aquellos días que ya pasaron— ese hombre alto y de bigote, con el pelo castaño como el de ella. —Si, Isabella. Él es tu padre.DrabbleCharlie/René REE.


**Disclaimer: **Todo de Meyer, excepto la trama, esa es mía ;)

**

* * *

******

—And A Hundred Million Suns And Sars—

**&.**

Cierto. Es verdad eso que dicen, que con el paso del tiempo las cosas se van echando al olvido — el olvido las van enterrando o matando, depende—, que todo se va deteriorando y al final sólo quedan cenizas, si es que realmente queda algo. El tiempo no perdona, y que con su transcurrir de paso lento y cadencioso, las esperanzas se termina llevando y los sueños se han opacado.

**&.**

La pequeña Isabella, tan risueña y coloreada de las mejillas, con esa mirada de ángel que a todos conquista, corre, brinca y juega por los rincones de la casa, que —ajena a lo que pasó frente a sus ojos, hace algunos años, no tantos, fue el fin de su intento de familia feliz— hoy, con sus coletas de pelo castaño, con el listoncillo rojo que las sostiene y que se agitan tras ir correteando su propia sombra, tratando de pisarla, ese juego favorito que tiene al caer la tarde, cuando el sol tuesta las nubes y todo se vuelve rosado, se detiene ante la puerta del desván, esa puerta que mamá Renée ha prohibido abrir.

Pero ella tiene tres años y no conoce los límites de lo que no se debe hacer, porque para ella toda aventura es divertida y no le va a hacer ningún mal que gire esa bolita dorada que tiene la puerta y entre a aquel lugar. No, a nadie va a lastimar y ella se ha de divertir mucho.

Entonces — _sol dorado que se esconde tras colinas — _ella pisa su sombra, que se detiene frente a esa puerta, la pisa y por fin la atrapa, como a Peter Pan que siempre se le escapa, ojalá su sombra la lleve al País de Nunca Jamás — _brisa vespertina que despeina la frente_— bailotea sobre sus zapatitos de charol y gira el pomo de la puerta —_nubes de algodón que surcan el cielo y hacen que su sombra desaparezca en la oscuridad_—. Dentro es otro mundo que ella no conoce, todo está arremolinado entre cajas de cartón y polvo de olvido que las recubre de miradas curiosas. Entre sus manitas rosadas toma una de esas cajas, la que está más cerquita de ella, la coge porque es pequeña, como ella, y no pesa.

La sostiene entre su regazo y va a sentarse en el suelo frío de mármol, la coloca frente a sus ojos y la observa detenidamente, no sabe porqué pero esa caja le intriga mucho, después la acerca a su boca y sopla sobre ella, el polvo que la recubre salta y se esparce como escarcha por el espacio de la habitación y a ella le encanta ver como brilla, porque en su inocencia, el polvo del olvido brilla, brilla para divertirla.

La abre. Dentro hay algo por explorar. Mamá no tarda y pronto ha de llegar, entonces si no averigua lo que hay dentro, nunca lo sabrá.

Un libro. Gris. —Por el polvo— Le sopla por encima y se echa a volar. Entonces, Isabella ve que el libro es de un verde limón, alegre y que le invita a abrirlo. Lo hace y las letras que ese libro debe de tener por dentro, se convierten en imágenes, que ella admira y juguetea.

Allí, una foto se ríe. Un hombre, dentro de ese álbum, le sonríe, con la mirada y con los labios, con una sonrisa que nunca ha visto y que al lado de él hay otra sonrisa, aún mayor que la de él. Es la de la mujer que está detrás de ella y se parece demasiado a mamá. E Isabella sabe que mami hace rato que llegó y que espera que voltee a verla.

—¿Es papi, mamá?— Le señala al hombre dentro de la estampilla y que le sostiene la mano— y el corazón en aquellos días que ya pasaron— ese hombre alto y de bigote, con el pelo castaño como el de ella.

—Si, Isabella. Él es tu padre.

Renée extiende su mano y su hija le entrega el álbum. Se agacha y abraza a la pequeña, su niña también lo hace, le da un beso y le sonríe. Sale brincando, va a perseguir más sombras, las que se forman cerca de la lámpara del jardín, donde juega cuando cae la noche.

Isabella juega y sonríe. Si, ya sabía que ese hombre era su padre. Mientras, dentro de la casa, su madre repasa cada página, donde hay una imagen por cada día que vivió junto a él. Una que tomaba a diario, para recordarse que los momentos memorables que esperaba vivir junto a Charlie podrían ser eternos. Lo son, eternos. Porque quedaron plasmados entre tinta, imagen, un plástico sobre cada una de ellas para que no se deterioren y papel. Encerradas, allí se han de quedar, como los sueños que quedaron encerrados en cuatro paredes de Forks, donde nunca jamás ha de volver.

Allí, dentro de ese álbum, hay cien fotos, donde sólo salen ella y él. Los cien mejores momentos que vivió junto a él.

Esos fueron los buenos momentos del ayer.

_¿Qué fue de nosotros?_ Si, es algo que se pregunta a diario, pero que cada día se va volviendo tonto hacerse esa pregunta, porque ya no hay un nosotros, sino un "aquel", aquel recuerdo pasado de una vida que ya fue.

* * *

Yep. Tenía ganas de un Charlie/Renée. Me encantan como pareja, y prometo que este no es el último que hago de ellos. Espero les guste. Ya saben, una niña felizes una niña con reviews. And, follow me; twitter(punto)como/KanelitalOlnluV.

**MadameeDelacOur **_xD_** 10/07/10**

**REEDITADO: 02/01/11**


End file.
